


Milking

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Fucking Machines, M/M, Objectification, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Written for the Taboo January Writing Challenge for the prompt: milking.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Taboo January [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Milking

The adjusting took the longest. Dean was riled up and ready to go, cock arching against his stomach, strung light like a bow, but it was more important that the positioning of the fat, silicone cock that would soon be splitting him open was at the perfect angle. Cas had said so, and Dea trusted him enough that he didn’t question the angel’s meticulous set up of the fucking machine. 

A shining, metallic arm would be driven by several gears and a motor while Dean was strapped down to the bed, willing the machine to fuck him dry. Or, that was the idea, at least. 

After some test runs (with Dean groaning everytime the machine was shut off for an adjustment), they were finally ready for the official start to their scene. 

Even if it was extremely important, Dean hated the non-sexy part of BDSM. 

Finally, the machine was turned on to a low setting, giving Dean something to moan about, and Cas started the scene. 

“And so it begins,” he said aloud. “Color, Dean?”

“Green, Sir,” he responded obediently. 

“Good. You’re going to have 15 minutes at each interval of speed, or until you come without assistance, and then I’ll help you through one more orgasm. If the machine isn’t enough, then there will be punishment. Am I understood?”

With the silicone cock head nudging insistently at his prostate, Dean was a little distracted, but he managed to respond with a quick, “Yes, Sir.”

“You’re such a good boy, Dean, and I can’t wait to see you desperate and overstimulated,” the angel commended, a sly grin on his face. 

Dean moaned in agreement, feeling the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. His cock jerked at the idea, and he couldn’t help the growing arousal simmering low in his gut. The thought of being a slut always made him feel devious, and Cas was best at making that fantasy come true. Through some experimentation, they discovered that Dean always came the hardest when being objectified to a degree, and the fucking machine only furthered the feeling. 

“You’re such a pretty bitch, huh? My own personal sex toy getting primed for my use—only good for my pleasure, Dean. I love seeing you desperate.”

Another wave of endorphins crashed through the hunter—whether from the dirty talk or from the pink dildo grinding against his sweet spot, he didn’t know. It wouldn’t be long until he was milked dry by the relentless machine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
